


Eternity

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 她在那个大雪纷飞的夏夜逃离了她的王国，伸手接受了梦魇之王的邀请，从此踏入他的世界成为至黑之夜的女王。
Relationships: Elsa & Kai (Disney: Frozen), Elsa (Disney)/Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始只想着写小片段而不是以篇章的形式发出来...不过后来写着写着就变长了所以打算把前面的小片段整合在一起就形成一个篇章那样的...祝食用愉快。

1.  
很多年后，当Elsa将视线再投至群星覆盖的墨色夜空，她还会想起那场夏日飞雪。

那是她的加冕典礼。

令人战栗的寒气随着她的颤抖与喘息从海面中央铺展开来围绕住王国的疆土，夜空中本该有的光亮被愈发密集的雪花替代，他就驻足在那片纷飞的鹅毛大雪中间，从容面色中没有透露出半点被暴雪侵扰的模样，毫不费力便将纯白的雪花变为黑夜的一部分，它们在她两侧不住晃动的裙摆褶皱边散落开来。

他搭上她微颤的肩头俯身贴近她耳畔，她深知没有退路而伸手接受邀请，从此踏入他的世界成为至黑之夜的女王。

2.  
她从刺骨冰层中睁眼，Elsa立刻对上一双泛金的双眼。

其实那片金色很难让人辨认出它们究竟是否对她有任何敌意，平缓的心跳声让她意识到自己对这些将她包围住的梦魇竟没有半点恐惧，它们个个被黑沙环绕缓缓踏步逼近她，低喘声无不透露着危险的信号。

Elsa自始至终没有将视线移开梦魇的金色眼瞳，一道道尖锐的利刃在眨眼间从她身后的冰层中分离开来，形成冰花根茎上的致命荆棘为它的主人筑起牢固王座，尖端直逼梦魇缓缓向后退了几步，马鸣低喘也被周遭骤降的温度冠上一层薄雾。

单薄的掌声回荡在看不见尽头的空间中，他黑暗中的身影渐渐明朗，面上一如既往挂着初见时的笑容，其中透露着显而易见的自豪。

它们会被恐惧吸引，也对强大的事物有着十分敏锐的嗅觉，他那时如此说道。

3.  
Pitch Black的巢穴是一座沉入海底的古老宫殿，周围布满泥土和岩石。

这座黑暗帝国是一个巨大的地下基地，有多个笼子，铐起所有守护者各世界的负面元素，将其连接起来的桥梁和扶梯，还有深不见底的地下墓穴，看起来就像从悬崖上掉到深渊里。

他不让她靠近那里，也没有告诉她任何缘由，尽管她知道他有时深夜会在那里独自徘徊。


	2. Chapter 2

他带她返回她梦中那惶惶不安的童年。

月光洒在她蜷缩于房间角落的身影，留下了孤寂的温度。父母的话语如昨日记忆般轻而易举被唤起，牢狱中那专门为她而制的手铐，世人口中一遍遍重复着的怪物，以及他们眼中挑拨着她每根神经的惊恐。

寒枷早就脱离她的控制遍布至周遭每一个角落。

藏起来，别去想，不能让人发现。  
可她试过了，一试就是这么多年。负罪感与自我否定的牢笼将她内心囚禁在那片不大不小的空间中使她无法挣脱，而所有秘密被发现的那一天，就像是她忽然出现在海岸悬崖边上似的，毫无征兆地到来。

「能把你救出来的，永远都是你自己。」

他直视她在黑暗沙尘中自责崩溃。

Pitch Black不像以前一样万般称赞她如何拥有万里挑一的天赋，也没有无谓的阿谀奉承只愿她能为他所用，那时他不过面无表情看着沉溺于自我否定中的她，即便是敷衍的笑都没有显露出半分。

在她记忆深处闪回过无数个曾经目睹过的惊愕与恐惧后，唯独他的眼神是她从未见过的回应。

他不为她的绝望所动，他眼里甚至看不出任何动静。冷漠而决绝，好像他随时都可以与她同归于尽，可他又确信她不会这么做。

他不会给Elsa半分她不需要的怜悯，她在某刻猛然意识到了这点。

泪水划过她脸颊的霎时间便被冻结成水珠，坠落于地面的清脆声响与她的笑声融合在一起，她知道他会喜欢这段简短的音符，像是在诉说对过去释然的轻声叹息，又像是在静默中爆发的疯狂。

她的双肩被笑声带得轻颤，Elsa的眼睛聚焦到黑暗之源，那时的Pitch Black在无止尽的噩梦中竟是那样真实。

他明明可以像个真正的恶人一样转头离开回到他的宫殿里，弃她于这片循环往复的噩梦中独自受尽折磨，可他偏偏就那样站在那里，与她同处这一望无际的黑暗中，毫不收敛地将冰冷无比的话语甩在她脸上，也没有对她的愤怒与肆虐做出任何反击。

一切都无比清晰明了。

她不需要眼前的人为自己过去的痛苦透露出任何缥缈而虚伪的情感，就算他只是像这样看着什么都不做，也比其他任何能让她陷于泥沼的选择更加明确。

正如他多年前在她面前出现时说的一样，她可以选择被毁灭，但绝不能被打败。  
像她这般生来便与众不同的人没道理要按别人的指使去自甘平庸，不是吗？

她看到自己的双手在半空挥舞，那阵刺骨冰凉穿透黑沙隔开的缝隙间，转眼便被乖乖束缚在无数冰层中，墨染的冬日雕像就此屹立在半空，承载起她与他的骄傲自由，成为无人能破的武器。

美丽，冰冷，危险而强大。

自此她成为他口中独一无二的无冕之王，她知道她为自己赢得了这个位置。


	3. Chapter 3

他在那个潮湿的冬夜将那面镜子送到她眼前，称作他为她精心挑选的礼物。

听说那是一份与恶魔交易得来的迷人礼物，照映出的虔诚与善良会被折射成乌有，美好的伊甸园也会变为无边炼狱。

既然世界上都有像她和Pitch Black那样的人存在了，那传说中的恶魔之镜又有什么值得大惊小怪的呢？Elsa没有费力隐藏她的笑声，这不过又是一件他带回来的废物。

然后她看见镜中那个皮肤苍白的女人，她头戴银白冠冕身着雪花制成的纯白皮毛，一头藏蓝色发髻倒是让她觉得似曾相识。

片刻后她才意识到，这女人原来是她在镜子里的倒影，对她的动作如影随形地一并移动着。

“你知道我不喜欢这种拐弯抹角的表达方式。”

零星的雪花凭空出现，不紧不慢地飘扬在整片空间，传入他耳边的是她的愠怒。“我知道。”他像是早就料到她的反应般搭上她双肩轻笑着，“可这份礼物已经属于你了，任你处置。”

她不喜欢他用这种方式来说服她变成镜中的丑陋模样，但她也知道他不会自以为能够改变她，因为她从来就不是他的所有物。恶魔之镜反映出的不过是人们内心深处混沌的投影，她所看到的仅仅是她潜意识中对自己的投射罢了，这与他无关，Elsa深知这一点。

她为什么生气？Elsa自己也无法解释。

她任由镜面倒影中的Pitch Black像层网一样轻轻拢住她，他的身体轮廓十分清晰，脸上也始终挂着那副她看过无数次的表情。

梦魇之王的双眼在镜中与她对视，他的眼睛像是生来便拥有刀刃般的锋利，又像暴风雨来临前的海洋，布满了死亡的静默气息。这道沉寂的目光好像能把人拥抱起来，不费力便吸引到他身边，既含情脉脉又荡人心魄。

她心知肚明，那是一个天生的诱惑者的眼光。  
与她不同，他镜面的倒影在她眼中没有丝毫的变化，他还是原来的他。

“……”  
Elsa张开嘴想说些什么，话到嘴边又消失不见了，取而代之的是玻璃碎裂的声响。她放下刚抬起的手臂，头也不回地离开了他的视线，任寒风带走满地的镜面碎片再将其传播至世界的各个角落。


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa最终还是在遥远的北山之上建立了属于她的宫殿，她没办法一直生活在没有光亮的阴暗中。

宫殿就在离他巢穴入口之一的不远处，她隔三差五会去那里任她的力量自由挥洒，亦或仅仅是安静地观看日出日落，然后又在黑夜笼罩时回到他的王国。

Pitch在某些夜晚也会出现在她的宫殿中，他总津津有味地端详着她制造出的千百种冰制物品好像那都是什么旷世奇作，甚至还会饶有兴趣地看她派出雪怪去吓唬误入北山之巅的采冰人，再喜闻乐见地发现它们在噩梦中现身频率的增多。

xxx

“告诉所有人，北山之上是雪后的领域，再敢踏入这里就别妄想能回去。”

没有去管对方仓皇逃离的身影，她鄙夷的视线在看到对方落下的毡帽后竟难得地柔和了下来。那破旧的毡帽背面有金线勾勒出一道道完美的弧度，那是一朵花的图纹。

番红花，阿伦戴尔的国花。

她是看着它长大的，回忆中的情感铺天盖地向她袭来，本该被冰封的感官终究没能阻止这阵随之而来爆发的疼痛。

她通常不会有那个兴致在那些误入者面前亲自现身，但这花纹再次出现在她生命中的那一刹那，她的所有思绪便集中于烈焰灼烧般的生疼，像一层层一阵阵的波涛，从心房的四角蔓延过来，在她心上不住地穿孔。

她不明白自己为什么还会有这种痛觉，她只是破天荒地开始躲避起对面投来的视线，她不希望他看到她的表情，也不希望他察觉到任何她情感上的波动，这些本该是完完全全只属于她一个人的，以为自己早就抛弃了的情感。

可他怎么会察觉不到呢？Elsa又立刻在心底嘲笑起自己竟会产生这么天真的念头。他可是梦魇支配者，所有人内心的挣扎与不安在他面前好比一张毫无保留的白纸，而他只需勾起嘴角便能攻破他们脆弱不堪的心底防线。

他是多么狡猾的一个人啊。

可在那之后，他从来都没问起任何关于毡帽和花纹的事，尽管她也从来不会主动提起。

只是不知从何时起，冰宫的角落里多出了几株花。它们纤细高长的根茎紧紧挨在一起，微卷的花瓣如墨染的美钻黑得纯粹而深邃，在这不易被发现的角落中闪烁着黑金丝绒般的光泽，就那样孤傲地倚在严寒刺骨的冰层之间。

是黑玫瑰。  
听说这种花在世界上的花种中是最稀少的那类，每年只在冰天雪地中开花一次并且花期极短，绽放的代价是短暂的生命，可惜了这么好的花。

“多像你，美得心高气傲的。”

他看到她在笑。

之后周围便安静得听不到一点声音。她其实没有真的笑出来，她只是挑起眉毛，暗红的嘴唇抿成一条线，掩饰不住的笑意似乎马上就要从她的眉宇间溢出。

他离去的身影出现在她余光之中，梦魇之王再次踏入漫长黑夜，正如黑玫瑰被星空冠上的那抹深邃。墨色的长袍与黑暗连成一片，宛如那无尽黑暗也只是他衣衫的一角。

看吧，多么狡猾的一个人啊。

Elsa伸出手将碎发撩到耳后，走到冰宫的角落捧起这些花，小心翼翼地吻着轻软的花瓣。


	5. Chapter 5

外面纯白如棉絮的雪花纷纷扬扬，Elsa靠在窗前注视着行将黄昏的天空，温和的大雪在她指尖挥舞的间隙便又狂风肆虐了起来。

“雪后，您究竟在等待什么呢？”

跟前的男孩表情有些木讷，他全身的皮肤都被冻得发青，却好像感觉不到周遭温度似的连寒颤都没有，反倒双眼直愣愣地盯着一本本破旧的图书。

一切或许是机缘巧合，又或许是心血来潮。

她曾在Pitch的灰色地球仪上看到一个梦见过她的孩子，她对自己出现在孩子们的噩梦中并不感到稀奇，她还知道有些人编造了一些莫须有的故事只为了让孩子们在冬天来临的时候在家里乖乖待着不要乱跑，并无知到自以为温暖的炉子就能消灭她，简直可笑至极。

直到Pitch告诉她那并不是噩梦。他说梦魇们嗅到了微弱的恐惧，其他更多的却还是那孩子对她的好奇。

这倒是挺新鲜的。

等回过神来时，她就已经乘上雪橇驰骋在那个小镇的广场上了。她看他执行着一个接一个无伤大雅的恶作剧，又如意料之中地跟上了她的雪橇，她带着这男孩随着密集的雪花一起滑出城门，并在他额前留下了冰块般寒冷的吻，好让他和她一样不惧严寒，也同时将他脑海中的记忆一并清空。

“我在等整个世界被这片大雪覆盖的那天。”  
她倚在窗边侧头应着他稚气却不带情感的声音。

这男孩的名字叫Kai，她这才意识到自己已经很久没有费力去记住别人的名字了。

如果说一开始她是因为新鲜感才把这孩子带来宫殿里，那她的目的也达到了。他在这里不哭不闹，甚至不像其他小孩一样会期待身边的人对他们展示哪怕任何一丝的温暖和友好，他只会一直坐在那里，看她给他看的图书，玩她叫他玩的游戏，其余的时间他就和被她创造出来的那些雪人一样，只会待在那里和雕像没两样。

最初对Kai的新鲜感过了之后，她开始对这孩子感到厌倦。不是没有缘由，其实他什么都让她称心如意，唯一值得一提的是，他有时会问她些莫名其妙的问题。大概是和他看的那些童话书有关，他会问她为什么不怕冷，为什么冰宫里只有她一人，以及她的心究竟是不是冰做的。

可她该如何回答呢？她没有答案，她甚至从没想过这些问题。

也许她的心是冰做的吧，这样也能顺带解释了她不怕冷的原因。Elsa托着下颚注视着远方朦胧闪烁的极光，如果她生来就是这种被奇奇怪怪的冰块制成的怪物，那在这偌大宫殿中独来独往便也不奇怪了。

“可是这北山之上已经被您的白雪所覆盖了。”

日渐扩张的厌倦感让所有答案在静默之中开始由另一种方式在她心底呈现了出来，她质疑起自己带Kai回来的理由，而这也正是她觉得可笑的地方，因为乍看之下她和这孩子此刻的处境简直是她和Pitch的一个不那么具有威慑力的翻版。她这些日子也有思索过，可怎么也没能找到足够的证据来否定自己。

话又说回来了，显而易见的事实有什么好否定的呢。她不过也只是他捡回来的玩具罢了，厌倦了就可以轻易分道扬镳各不相干。

“那么雪后，爱又是什么呢？”

Elsa很快便从愣神中回到现实，她舒展开眉头，一套被晶莹剔透的冰块制成的拼图顺着她的双手递到他眼前。“那是一种没意义的东西。好了，如果你能完成这些拼图的话，那么你就是自己的主人了，到时我会送你整个世界和一双新冰鞋，作为礼物。”

她总得找点什么东西来转移注意力，不管那注意力究竟源自于他们之中的谁。

愈发强烈的北极光透过天台敞着的窗户照射在认真玩起拼图的Kai身上，她看他不停摆弄着那些碎片将它们拼来拼去，他的指尖都被这些冰块冻得发紫。Elsa能明显察觉到他的指节在温度干扰下移动起来有些费力，但他完全是一副没有被干扰到的样子还在搬弄着那几块尖利而平整的冰，直到他的身影于某一瞬间和她记忆中一个模糊的轮廓互相重合，她便意识到自己对这孩子的可能并不是厌倦。

从第一次见到Kai开始，她便将他眼底始终散发出的黯淡光泽留在了心底，她知道她曾见过类似的目光，比他的还要明亮，在月光下闪烁的双眼。

那阵寒风恰巧就在这时吹开了冰宫的大门，掀起Elsa身后的薄纱和她肩头搭着的淡金长辫。坐在窗边的她怔怔抬头，正好迎上刚进门的那女孩的视线。

女孩几乎是没有丝毫犹豫地就冲上前抱住还沉浸在拼图中的Kai，她紧紧搂着他拼命呼唤着他的名字，带有哭腔的低吼回荡在整片宫殿中，Elsa这才发现那女孩脸颊两侧梳着她似曾相识的麻花辫。

女孩看他僵硬地坐在地上，冷淡得不作出任何回应，便开始给他唱起一首Elsa从未听过的圣诗，她温热的眼泪滴落在Kai的胸膛上，如春日清泉般渗入他心里，融化了Elsa曾给予他的冰封之吻，也分解了他眼中的黯淡——那是块从碎裂的恶魔之镜上散落的细微碎片。

Kai的脸上恢复了血色，冷漠的表情也随之消失殆尽，他激动地与女孩相拥，他们快乐地一时哭一时笑，喜悦的声音如银铃般传达到Elsa耳中，唤起她心中那个尘封已久的故事。

男孩此时双眼中显露着的光泽与她所认识的那个是如何相像。

她故事里的人总在静谧的夜晚向她提出所有新奇的点子，一起想方设法绕过城堡里的守卫，她们也会手拉着手在一个完全隔离开的世界中尽情嬉闹，然后再伴随着两人制造的欢声笑语堆起那个可爱的雪人。

她眼前的麻花辫女孩亲吻着Kai的双颊，她记忆中的人也会俯首在她耳边低语，随即在她脸颊上落下一记浅浅的吻；女孩将自己的棉绒手套分享给看起来冻坏了的Kai，她心底的姑娘也曾被她温柔责备，再为她披上厚实的披肩。

Elsa没有继续给这两个孩子更多的冰吻，她挥了挥手，宫殿外的暴风雪便听话地骤停下来，满世界都被冠上了她给予的银白。她任他们牵着手一蹦一跳地走出这偌大冰宫，明白了再多个冰吻都不会有用的，因为他们已经拥有了彼此。

爱究竟是什么呢。

Kai向她提出的问题都让她不知道该用什么样的表情来面对，但他似乎一直都知道答案，那女孩应该也知道答案，好像这世上所有生灵都知道如何回答，唯有她还被自己蒙在鼓里，逃避着，遗忘着。

是啊，她终于想起来了。  
教会她爱是什么的那个人，早在很多年前就死去了。

那个美好又天真的姑娘被一个陌生的异国男子骗去了心，她对他的爱盲目到连对方背地里的算盘和计划都看不清，最终还不是落得了这么个被设套暗杀的结局，Elsa甚至连她最后一面都没见着。

所以她后来在寒风凛冽的冬夜回到了阿伦戴尔，用那男人和所有腐败官宦的血染红了原本纯白无瑕的积雪，也把那鲜艳的色彩镀在她的裙摆之上，赤色雪后的传言便是从那时开始的。

Elsa漫不经心地在宫殿四处寻走，整片空洞广阔的空间中只能听到一片高跟鞋的伶响。她走到大厅中央，目光游离在那孩子几分钟前还停留着的地方，那些触手可及的冰块早在她没有察觉时便被Kai组合排列起来，尤其是在那女孩出现后，这些拼图像是找到了它们失踪的那一块图案一样被整合起来，恰恰形成了一个她一直在寻找，却始终没能破解出的答案。

「永恒」

这被印在冰块上的字样大概也正是Kai想寻得，她却无法给出的回答。

xxxxx

Elsa已经有一段时间没到他的巢穴来了。上次见到她的时候，她似乎还对那个梦到她的孩子颇有兴趣，不过他对她的这种来去自如也已经习以为常。

所以当她踱着步子再次出现在他面前时，安坐在一旁的Pitch只是轻轻挑眉，随即又将视线放回被黑暗环绕着的地球仪中，并没有对她的现身作出过多的回应。

等到他再次抬头时，见到的就是那平日骄傲清冷的雪后在地板上塌下身子，上半身随即便没了支点般地瘫下来倚在他双膝之上，将脸庞也埋于搭在他身上的双臂中一动不动，宛如经历狂风暴雨后苟延残喘的帆船，再多航行哪怕一秒都能被轻易撕碎。

他看不见她的表情，却能隐隐察觉到那单薄身体中在死死压抑着某种情绪，这使他心中一窒，收回了原本放在地球仪上的目光，将所有的注意力都给了她。

“别让我找到任何可以杀你的理由。”

她从牙缝中挤出几个字，有些沙哑的声线打破了周遭的寂静，他眼见她的指尖深深陷进嵌进她的肌肤里，她的声音中却听不出一星半点的疼痛。

即便这么多年过去了，他在她眼里也始终还是个威胁，她一直用行动提醒着他这一点，他也一直没有忘。

Pitch低沉的声音半晌后才响起，“Elsa。”  
他仅仅是叫了她的名字，她却听不到一样没有回应。

“因为我只有你了。”

Pitch的身子微僵，一只手落在离她近在咫尺的半空迟迟无法放下。

那几乎是没发出真正声响的低语，轻到他以为是自己产生了某种她在与空气耳语的错觉，却足以连他呼吸的节拍都能打乱。他预先设想过自己在她生命中能够扮演的无数个角色，也早就预料到他在她心中究竟会有什么样的价值，却唯独没计算过这种。

万千思绪如流连光影般划过脑海，此刻他完全可以给她一个敷衍的回应，或是随便编造点什么出来好让她有所期待，反正都是无关紧要的话语，哄骗一个深陷绝望的人对他来说究竟有多容易，过去的所有丰功伟绩都让结果不言而喻。

他几次张嘴想要说些什么，但此时头脑中没有任何一个词能让他称心如意。他试着攥了攥手指，手心里只有冰凉空气的触感，却始终没能触及她柔软的发丝，他到底还是任由死寂盘绕在他们所处的这片空间。

他该走了，漆黑午夜向他敞开大门，人们的噩梦与恐惧正等着他去发散，他该行动起来，他都知道的。

Pitch的叹息声极轻极轻，他确信伏在他膝上的她都不会有所察觉。

最开始的时候也是这样，她四周的寒冷空气到处散发出无尽的忧伤，在他所有感官的每个角落肆意叫嚣。她用她孤寂的眼神包围他，用她的伤悲引诱着他，带着无法被抚平的伤痕在黑暗中接受他的邀请，无声怂恿着他留在她身旁，不让他离去。

他束手就擒，放弃抵抗似的闭上眼睛，选择臣服于黑暗。


End file.
